


Your name on my skin

by Xenia



Series: multifandom writing challenge [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: In a world in which when you fall in love with someone their name appear on your skin and yours on their Gerard is afraid of love
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: multifandom writing challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151261
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandoms Challenge 2021





	Your name on my skin

Gerard was afraid of love. Or better he wasn’t really afraid of love, there were plenty of people that he loved deeply, he was afraid of falling in love. He hated living in a world where keeping his feelings a secret wasn’t an option. He was afraid of seeing a name appear on his arm and then turn white, knowing that the person he loved had seen his name on their skin and decided that they didn’t love him back, that they could never love him back. He was afraid of the pitying look he would receive if people ever caught side of the white name on his arm. And that assuming that it would only happen once. He had seen people with their entire forearms covered in white name, with only one black name. A life of rejection, not even the light grey of a faded love, an entire arm covered in unrequited love. Knowing his luck Gerard fully expected to end up that way so he had decided that he would never fall in love. 

He was extra careful. When a friendship seemed to get to deep he always made sure to cut t. And it had worked well until Sergio. The rivalry and hostility that had been there between them since the beginning had made Gerard lower his defenses and Sergio slipped past them before he noticed. Now Gerard was sitting on his bed in the room him and Sergio shared during international break, he was reading a book waiting for Sergio to get out of the bathroom so he could take a shower. When the door of the bathroom opened Gerard looked up from his book and froze. Sergio was wearing only a towel around his waist. It wasn’t the first time Gerard saw Sergio mostly naked, hell he had seen him completely naked, but this time was different. Sergio was standing in front of the window and the light shining on the drops of water running over his skin made him glow. Gerard slowly looked up and when he met Sergio’s eyes his breath caught in his throat. Sergio was looking at him confused, like he had tried to get Geri’s attention and failed. It was the warmth and the worry in Sergio’s eyes that did the trick. Gerard felt like he was falling and then felt a sharp pain in his his right forearm. He didn’t need to look to know that Sergio’s name was appearing on his skin. Sergio’s eyes widening in surprise were all the confirmation he needed. Gerard was in love with Sergio. He froze, staring at Sergio. He didn’t have the strength to look at his arm to check the color of the name on his skin. After the initial shock Sergio’s eyes filled with affection. Sergio leaning in close to Gerard and kissed him.   
“You just realized first” he said. 

And no I love you were needed. They already knew. 


End file.
